ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ducksplash
|} So what's up? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Evil Beware' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'We Have Waffles']] 19:49, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Cool [[User:Bloodstar18|'Evil Beware' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'We Have Waffles']] 20:30, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Collab So what will it about? Team Osiris vs. Team Set? The Fight for the throne of the gods ;D I finished all the homework imma do for now....about to write aussi [[User:Bloodstar18|'Evil Beware' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'We Have Waffles']] 20:51, August 16, 2012 (UTC) (: [[User:Bloodstar18|'Evil Beware' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'We Have Waffles']] 20:53, August 16, 2012 (UTC) .....? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Evil Beware' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'We Have Waffles']] 20:57, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Team Set: *Sobek *Serqet *Aton (Aten) * ... Team Osiris: *Isis *Horus *Bast *Anubis *Tawaret *Bes *Thot impartial: *Nephthys Any ideas? :D she's a hippo goddess, how else is she supposed to look? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Evil Beware' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'We Have Waffles']] 21:01, August 16, 2012 (UTC) She is a nurse in the books...... [[User:Bloodstar18|'Evil Beware' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'We Have Waffles']] 21:11, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ......? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Evil Beware' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'We Have Waffles']] 21:16, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ..... [[User:Bloodstar18|'Evil Beware' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'We Have Waffles']] 21:21, August 16, 2012 (UTC) We'll disscuss this in the meeting in a few weeks. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Evil Beware' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'We Have Waffles']] 22:17, August 16, 2012 (UTC) (: [[User:Bloodstar18|'Evil Beware' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'We Have Waffles']] 22:53, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I was away for so long, I was eating dinner [[User:Bloodstar18|'Evil Beware' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'We Have Waffles']] 22:56, August 16, 2012 (UTC) lol, I'm sorry I didn't get to answer in the morning, my connection was crappy and my laptop wouldn't work, and thankxs for the siggie. I love it =D, and the chapter =DDDDDDWhat do you want to eat? People. 03:26, August 17, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams I finished my chapter =D... Gray's gonna be jelly (jealous)-Perfectlight 03:39, August 17, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams You think so =D, I just thought it was funny... I don't know why...-PerfectlightGray X April- 05:31, August 17, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Great idea =D We should add Nut, Ra and Geb to impartial, Khonsu to Osiris' allies and Kuk ( http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kuk ) to Set's allies. Yes... Just, yes... =DDD Oh, and for your next chapter could you like do it from Gray's point of view and than Dereck's? Do you get what I mean?-PerfectlightGray X April- 19:37, August 17, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Cool, and it's great you understood me (I wasn't sure if you did =P)-PerfectlightGray X April- 19:40, August 17, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Mention him to! That little backstabber................................................................. But, yeah, mention him too, lol.-PerfectlightGray X April- 19:43, August 17, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Me too, not a lot of romance, but not to little either, not to much violence, but not to little either... Backstabber population: 3 (lol, Tristan)-PerfectlightGray X April- 19:45, August 17, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams What about: "War of the Gods" ? =D Are we going to kill some gods? Or "I'm the One" or "Finally" Lol, sorry again, I had to go to bed -.- [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mokey Mokey' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Mokey Mokey Smackdown!!!!!!!']] 20:33, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, he's a trader........................................................... Well, I couldn't blame him. I would have to if someone was chocking me!-PerfectlightGray X April- 21:33, August 17, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams So what's up? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mokey Mokey' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Mokey Mokey Smackdown!!!!!!!']] 21:34, August 17, 2012 (UTC) But, Maybelle's still gonna kill him for telling!-PerfectlightGray X April- 21:37, August 17, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams Finishing up Arcana Force's Character page. It's sorta based (or terminalogy and names) on Yu-Gi-Oh. Kinda like The Shadows series [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mokey Mokey' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Mokey Mokey Smackdown!!!!!!!']] 21:40, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Yay? *Maybelle* YOU DID WHAT?!-PerfectlightGray X April- 21:41, August 17, 2012 (UTC)Perfect_Dreams So when are we gonna write some more of Through and Through? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mokey Mokey' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Mokey Mokey Smackdown!!!!!!!']] 22:06, August 17, 2012 (UTC) It's fine [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mokey Mokey' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Mokey Mokey Smackdown!!!!!!!']] 22:12, August 17, 2012 (UTC) (: 4 days ago I was on Wikia for 2 years :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mokey Mokey' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Mokey Mokey Smackdown!!!!!!!']] 22:17, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Owo (: there's a seekers fanfic/roleplay wiki [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mokey Mokey' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Mokey Mokey Smackdown!!!!!!!']] 02:15, August 18, 2012 (UTC) We're affilated [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mokey Mokey' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Mokey Mokey Smackdown!!!!!!!']] 02:16, August 18, 2012 (UTC)